


Quirks

by MoonwalkingCrab



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one thing to adjust to a new lover's touch on your skin, their body against yours; it's quite another to adjust to their sleeping patterns, the little quirks that make them human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quirks

Even when he slept he was annoying, all elbows and knees in the wrong places. Hux was by no means a cuddler but he did at least want to be comfortable. Inevitably the instant he felt relaxed, starting to drift off, the other man would move, sleeping hands twitching at his hips. His forehead was too hot, stubble too itchy, irritating his shoulder where he rests his head. Even his shins are pointy, jabbing into his own legs with every shift, bruising the too white skin. Kylo snores too, but only when on his back, Hux has tried shifting him, rolling him sideways but the man somehow, always ends up where he began. Yet when morning comes and the alarm rips through the blanket of his senses, he finds it so hard to leave. When he tries to get up and a long arm reaches out to pull him back into a warm embrace, it's almost worth staying.

Hux talks in his sleep, he should have expected it, the man loves the sound of his own voice. This is nothing like his meticulously planned speeches, however. So far his mumblings have encompassed subjects ranging from the state of the stormtroopers shoes to the fact that the wasp-worms are too sweet and he just wants water. He snores too, but he'll deny it. The man's feet are freezing and he insists on sliding them under Kylo's to warm them, making him twitch with the shock. He says he's not a cuddler but he wraps himself around Kylo like a blanket, clinging tight. His hair gets everywhere, it's so fluffy, it tickles Kylo's nose. He has actually started using his own hand as a barrier to keep it out his face when they lie. This doesn't stop him from agreeing to stay after every tryst.

Kylo steals the covers, wrapping them around him like a cocoon. Trying to take them back is an exercise in frustration. Hux is stronger than he looks, but try as he may, the sheets belong to Kylo. He settles for the lone corner of duvet left to him, barely covering his torso. Snuggling close for warmth he contemplates waking the other man. A look at the peaceful face, smooth and pale in the dark, devoid of its usual scowl stops those thoughts entirely.

Hux's subconscious must want to make up for the coldness in the rest of his life. Too often Kylo is woken by the hard press of Hux behind him, hips rocking in shallow thrusts. The hot breath on his neck is nice enough but sometimes he really would rather sleep. Low pants fill his ear as the other man grinds against him, never too hard or fast. If Hux doesn't have an early start the next day he may wake him, covering the slim body with his own, but for the most part, the man needs his rest. Kylo has seen too many days when the dark circles under Hux's eyes are as black as the space surrounding them.

Kylo has nightmares. Hux doesn't ask. The first night he appears at his door, unmasked, dishevelled, with what looks suspiciously like tear stains on his face, Hux simply lets him in. No words are spoken. It's the first night they sleep together without having sex.

As time goes by Hux finds it harder to ignore Ren's little quirks. On the nights he isn't there he lies awake, bed too big, too quiet without another's breath in the air. 

The nightmares don't stop, but with another body beside his, they lessen. When Kylo's breath catches in his chest and the sounds of children screaming gets too much, he wakes in Hux's arms, kisses pressed to his hair.

At night the Finalizer is quiet, all thoughts of destruction and domination at rest. At night the past doesn't matter and the future is still to come.

At night they aren't a Knight and a General, they aren't Kylo and Hux, they are just two people, together in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a tumblr now if anyone feels like following. Also big shout out to the kbb chat :)  
> http://moonwalkingcrab.tumblr.com/


End file.
